


So, Who Is It Gonna Be?

by WiccanMarvel



Series: Who'd End Up With Who? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, M/M, Manga & Anime, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccanMarvel/pseuds/WiccanMarvel
Summary: Part 2 of Who'd End Up with Who Series!Kuroo now realized his true intentions and feelings for Kenma, But another problem arises, and his name is Iwaizumi.Kageyama and Hinata's relationship is under a turmoil, how are they gonna deal with it?And.Akaashi and Bokuto enters a romantic relationship.





	1. Jealousy Apparently Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Same like the first part, the updates are fast. As much as possible one chapter a day. :)  
> Leave a kudos, comment or a suggestion. Bookmark it too if you like.
> 
> Thanks!

Kuroo planted his face on his pillow, he growled and fidgeted a bit. He can't believe that Iwa guy's with Kenma right now, what could they be doing right now? He is so pissed right now. "You need to calm down, Ku-bro." Bokuto said entering his room and handing him a bottled raspberry drink, this was Kenma's favorite drink. "You're here?" Kuroo asked the owl. "What do you mean by that? haaa? you dragged me here idiot, mumbling about Kenma and this Iwa guy." Bokuto said sitting on his red bean bag chair. "Is the Iwa guy hotter than you? Ohhhhhhh, I bet his muscular, maybe more than you, Akaashi said that's Kenma's type." Bokuto wondered, Kuroo glared at Bokuto. Signalling he was right, he tried his best not to piss Kuroo more. "Look, Kenma and I shared tons of history, that itself would make my feelings edgier than that guy's." Kuroo broke the silence of the room. Bokuto nodded in agreement afraid he'll spill more things that could piss the cat off. Kuroo looked at Bokuto, "How's your's with Akaashi going?" He asked, Bokuto frowned, "It's ok, actually it's been weird since we got together, but everyday that passes, it's getting better and better. Last night we managed to sleep in one bed." Bokuto said proudly. "Idiot, you and Akaashi always sleep in the same bed." Kuroo teased. "Well not like this. We've slept near each other, but not as lovers."

\---------

"Was it weird? Tell me." Akaashi's low voice echoed in the bathroom where Kenma was at. Kenma called Akaashi a few minutes after sending Kuroo home and letting Iwaizumi inside of his house, right now Iwa's snoring on his bed, apparently he got tired from walking Kenma all the way from his place and that heated moment earlier between him and Kuroo. Of course he apologized at Akaashi first for leaving the hospital and disappearing for a few days, Akaashi accepted his apology saying he completely understood what happened and instead asked him to fill him in, all in graphically details and then they can call it quits, to which Kenma obliged, he told Akaashi everything that had happened to him. Akaashi sighed after hearing Kenma retells what happened, he told Kenma to remind him to personally thank Iwa from what he did once they get introduced to each other.

After his call with Akaashi, Kenma went back to bed, this is the second straight night he's sleeping besides Iwaizumi, he look closely on his face, his freckled nose and his snoring. He laid himself down and nuzzled Iwa's chest, it woke Iwa up, they smiled to each other after locking eyes, Iwa, then took Kenma into him, hugging the smaller one tightly and went back to sleep.

\-------------------

Kuroo has been staring intensely at Kenma all day today, ever since he came back people had been asking him if he was ok, and Kenma replied with his usual nod, but something was different Kuroo thought, something was definitely different with Kenma, like he is glowing, like he is radiating. And it pisses him off thinking this might be because of the Iwa idiot. 

Kenma was changing when a text popped up, he opened it to see Iwa sent him a selfie, a selfie of him without his shirt on and showing Kenma his lean and bulging biceps, it sent Kenma tinglings all over his body, blush quickly took over his face as he let out a soft giggle. Kuroo noticed this and grabbed Kenma's phone. "Ugh, disgusting, you let him send you crap like this?" Kuroo teased as he try to delete the selfie. "Stop it Kuroo, it's not disgusting, you've sent me worse." Kenma admitted. "Oh yeah that one picture with me and my leg spread wide and the i was playing with m-" he was stopped by Kenma who's blushing a bit more. "Stop it, you idiot," Kenma said trying his best to reach Kuroo's mouth to shut it, but Kuroo's simply to tall for him. Kuroo suddenly leaned in to Kenma, now face to face, "I already told you this, but, I'm not going to let him have you for a long time. I'm not losing to him, i'll take you back from him Kitten" Kuroo smirked as he hand Kenma his phone down and went out of the changing room leaving Kenma flustered.

"I'm not going to lose!" Kuroo screamed as he drilled his spike after Kenma did a perfect set for him. "Nice kill." Kenma quietly praised him. "I;m not going to lose as well!" Lev jumping up and down pumping his fist in the air. "Yeah, but you gotta learn to connect the ball. Lev." Kenma said as he pass him. 

Kuroo was resting after playing two sets, he was slumped against the wall when Taketora and Yaku approached him, asking why Kenma seems to be more lively than usual, he's been going after balls he would've never ran after before. Both of them said it's weird but they're liking this new Kenma. Kuroo gave the two a look that made them gasp and uncomfortable, he didn't liked it, he didn't like it one bit. He just stood up grabbed his towel and walked away. Taketora and Yaku just looked each other.

"Kuroo-san?" Lev called, Kuroo looked back raising one eye brow in question. "What happened? ever since Kenma went missing and now, that he's back, everything's changed. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?" Lev asked his captain. "No, it's gonna be fine Lev, just practice your receive and digging with Yaku." Kuroo assured the Russian boy. "Thanks, Lev, I appreciate that." Kuroo continued as he turned his back on Lev.

\--------

"I'm losing my mind Bokuto! Holy crap! All i could think about today was Kenma and the Iwa!" Kuroo said talking to Bokuto on the phone behind the gym. "Maybe you're falling in love with this Iwa guy." Bokuto accused. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Are you an idiot? Ha? bokuto?" Kuroo said looking at his phone like he is looking at Bokuto's stupid face. "Well, for one, you thought you were inlove with me, so maybe, you think you are in love with this iwa." Bokuto explained. "Wow, you're an idiot. No! of course not! I'm just jealous okay? So shut your cake already, what i want to hear from you, my god forsaken bestfriend was support! you nickel head!" Kuroo loses it a bit before regaining his composure. "Okay, damn chill. Jealousy apparently killed the big ass cat, huh?" Bokuto teased Kuroo again. "I'm gonna kill you. I'll go there then kill you trust me on that." Kuroo hung up the phone and flopped down, this Kenma and Iwaizumi fling has been dragging his mind out of where it's supposed to be. He has to do something, something to ease out this jealousy he's been feeling. So he took his phone out again, calling someone. "Hey, i know this is unusual for me but, can you help me out? i'm having a hard time here and i don't think i can take this jealousy anymore. It'll kill me if this goes on without me doing anything."

 

[Chapter 1|END]


	2. Kuroo's 5 Easy Ways to Win Kenma Over I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's jealousy is driving him mad so he decided to finally push the panic button and ask for help on winning Kenma over.

Kuroo sat at the far end of the cafe, many booths are still unoccupied as it seems today's a slow day. Fidgeting with his hands, the tissue container, his phone, Kuroo can't hide his sudden nerves, he noted that this, for the longest time was the most nervous he was. He learned to control his nerves ever since he was a kid, there were rare times, actually three times not counting today that his calm demeanor evaporated and his brash, brute, shoot-first-before asking kind of nature was on full display and two of three of those times involved Kenma, the first one was back when Kenma and himself were on the sixth grade, where a predator tried luring Kenma with a promise of a new gaming console, Kuroo, who's already too tall for his age came to the rescue and beat the adult to pulp, he remembered Kenma crying right beside him tugging his shirt as they we're taken into a hospital to treat Kuroo's bleeding knuckles. The second time was at a party, this happened a year ago, Kenma hated parties, but he got the boy up in his ass and accompany him, he still remember the way Kenma looked that night, he was wearing a super short turquoise shorts paired with an over-sized black jacket that has a hood and cat ears on it, Kenma even managed to let Akaashi put light make up on him that even magnified how pretty he is even with just a simple eye liner, some face powder and a cherry lip gloss Akaashi always uses. That night had been a massive turning point in their relationship, That was the night they first kissed, first danced side by side, the first time Kuroo actually saw Kenma differently, that was also the first time Kuroo got mad because of how jealous he felt when a cocky idiot tried stealing Kenma away from him, admittedly he was drunk and little bit turned on from all the flirting and grinding him and Kenma was doing all night, so when the idiot tried hitting on Kenma and drag him to somewhere, he fended him off and ended up beating the crap out of his opponent.

Kuroo was too distracted at reminiscing and blankly staring at nothing that he never felt two strangers has sat up in front of him, not until one of them flicked his nose that sent his mind back to earth. "Oy! Ku-bro! Helloooooo?" Bokuto said as Akaashi sat next to him already browsing the menu. "Hey! You guys are late!" Kuroo gently rubbing his nose. "Not my fault, it was Bokuto's idea to shower together, _to save time and water_ " Akaashi said without glancing up. "Of course that did't happened." He continued. "Akaashi!! that stuff is private!" Bokuto protested.

Kuroo just sighed, "As much as I would like to be happy with you guys, I didn't call Akaashi today here for that, and speaking of that, what the hell is he doing in here? Akaashi?" Kuroo asked, yesterday after getting sick of feeling jealous all day about Kenma and Iwaizumi's progressing relationship, Kuroo cam into a dead end and asked Akaashi for help, he knows Akaashi and Kenma are the closest of friends, he could help him figure this all out. "Well, I accidentally spilled I was gonna meet you here, so he forced himself to come with." Akaashi explained finally settling his order down and called a waitress, The trio went silent as the waitress came to them, taking their orders, Akaashi ordered a his typical Black Tea and Mochis, Bokuto ordered a TLC Burger and Coke, Kuroo ordered Fries and Tropical fruit shake, the trio stayed silent until the waitress came back with their respective orders.

"So, what's your plan, Kuroo?" Akaashi finally said breaking the silence. "Actually i have nothing. That's why I need your help, besides me, you are Kenma's closest friend, you even talk about stuff we never talk about, so, please? Akaashi, help me?" Kuroo said. "Well, that's true, maybe you can do simple stuffs, like what things you did before that made him happy, maybe let's start with those." Akaashi suggested. Kuroo thought about it for a few minutes, before giving out a few suggestions, Akaashi shook his head with the ideas that were clearly not going to work. "Oh! oh! you remember that time? Like, 2 years ago, the first time Kenma joined the summer camp? you accidentally broke his PSP and gave you the silent treatment until you surprised him with a box of the raspberry drink he loves so much!" Bokuto said. "Yeah, i remember Kenma telling me about it, try that." Akaashi agreed to the owl. "Yeah, okay, let's put that on the list." Kuroo said as he took out a little post-it notepad and a pen, then proceeded to write the plan down. "Whoa, you are really out of your mid about this huh?" Bokuto said giving Kuroo a questioning look. "Yeah, I am in a very desperate position right now Bokuto, you idiot." Kuroo said.

An hour dragged along, Bokuto has ordered his third batch of Burgers, finally Kuroo was happy with the contents of his notes. "This'll do!" Kuroo exclaimed. "Kuroo's 5 Easy Ways to Win Kenma Over." Akaashi said reading the title of above that post-it note. "That. That's so stupid!" Bokuto said bursting into laughter as other customers looked at the owl. "You idiot! I just named it like that to give myself confidence!" Kuroo explained, his face turning red. "I didn't know you have this side Kuroo, this is rather interesting, especially the last one. i'm placing my bet on that one." Akaashi said re-reading and reviewing the things they planned. " I sure hope this works. god i feel a lot stupider than Bokuto right now!" Kuroo said hiding his face behind his two hands as Bokuto laugh and munches his burger before choking on it and Akaashi calmly handing his tea to save his boyfriend's life.

\--------------  
_The first way!_

This was the first on their list, to surprise Kenma with a box of his favorite Raspberry drinks, and to top it all off, Kuroo added a cute cat plushie he saw at te supermarket while buying the drink. It strangely looked like Kenma, yellow and black fur with a pair of golden eyes. Akaashi then lent him Kenma's spare key of his house, and waited patiently for Kenma, who was at that videogame store in line for the new _Pokemon Series_ game he was so excited to buy, he also knows through Akaashi that the Iwa guy's not around as he is busy with his temporary work god-knows-where. He was dozing off when he heard the door opened and Kenma's voice calling out Akaashi, he probably thought Akaashi was here because he is the only one with the spare key. Kenma looked a little surprised when he saw Kuroo on his coach arms spread wide while chanting "ta-daaa~"

Kenma's eyes sparkled for a second when he saw the box of drinks and the cat plushie on top of it, he smiled generously to Kuroo, and gave him a hug, thanking him. Kuroo scratched the back of his head and gave a petty excuse when asked why he bought all this stuff. Kenma knew the reason why, but never really cared about it. Kuroo then asked why Akaashi was the only one with the spare key to his house and he doesn't, Kenma replied, because he doesn't want his house to be used for parties, as Kuro is notorious at throwing parties and using some of his friends house instead of his, to avoid "cleaning his own crap."

It's been an hour and both Kenma and Kuroo are on the couch watching a few episodes of a tv show they've skipped watching ever since they broke up as a couple, ten empty bottles littered on the floor, Kuroo then took Kenma's head and placed it on his shoulder, Kenma responded by wrapping his arms around Kuroo's body and burying his head on the taller boys chest that made Kuroo smile. _God, he missed this._ he thought to himself, this was their usual position when watching a show or a game, practically anything that interest them, "This feels nice." Kuroo said in a low voice, Kenma only hummed in agreement.

Kuroo closed his eyes to savor the moment. "So, how are things with that Iwa guy?" Kuroo asked, eyes still closed. "Great, we still see each other, except when he is busy with his temporary work here, he plays volleyball too you know? he actually knows Shoyou and the rest of the Karasuno team, their team beat Shoyou's in a full set of games just this last tournament." Kenma said. "So they were the team that eliminated shrimpy's huh, they must be really good then." Kuroo added. Kenma hummed in agreement, eyes focused on the television. "He is actually their ace." Kenma added a few second later. "Oh really? He must be really good then." Kuroo said the sarcasm in his voice was evident. "Probably, but not as good as you." Kenma said, making Kuroo smile and his arms grip tighter into Kenma's body, he knows Kenma's the type of person that doesn't lie, he knows Kenma really thinks he is better than this Iwa guy. _Points for me! sucker!_ He thought to himself. "Thanks Kitten." Kuroo replied giving Kenma brief kiss on the head. 

Few more hours passed, and Kuroo and Kenma had finished catching up to the tv show, Kuroo said his goodbyes to Kenma as he has to finish home works and so does his kitten. And as soon as Kenma closed the door he punched the air as he felt victorious today, he knows it's baby steps to actually winning Kenma back, but this today, proved he still holds a part of Kenma's heart, and now that he has confirmed it, he's more fired up into working his to winning him back.

\-------------------

_The second way!!_

Kuroo's second way of winning Kenma over is to be the perfect gentleman, on his 15th birthday, as a present for Kenma, he gave him "Kuroo's coupons", It was so popular that time, you gave someone coupons they can use, and Kenma's preferred coupon was the "Be a Perfect Gentleman For a Day" coupon. Which means, Kenma loves to be treated gently by him, well extra gentle in this case. So he started the day, picking Kenma up it helped that Iwa was up early to go to work, much to his delight, him taking and carrying his bags for him all the way to his room, it made Kenma blush as people started noticing them more. He took note that Kenma hated standing out, but this, right now, he's not hating it, this thought made Kuroo smile, now, he knows he have a shot at this. To get Kenma back from Iwa.

[Chapter 2|END]


	3. Kuroo's 5 Easy Ways to Win Kenma Over II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's plan of winning Kenma back from Iwaizumi experiences a slight roughness as Iwaizumi figures his plans and grips his hold of Kenma tighter.

Kuroo can't stop smiling, he can't stop fidgeting on his bed, his plan of winning Kenma over is working so far, ever since he realized his true feelings for the pudding head, he made it his mission to show Kenma just how serious he is now with him and win him back, and he promised himself to make him happy from then on. Although Kenma seems to be dating Iwaizumi right now, he won't give up.

Lately, after mending the broken fences between him and Kenma, and making moves wooing him, their relationship has been blooming once again, they've been talking at school a lot again, he's been walking him home after school like they usually do, they even spend time after school watching tv shows and playing games like before, of course all this moves he's been doing has been noticed by Iwaizumi, lately, Iwa has been busy with his work loads so he wasn't able to fully notice Kuroo's moves, but now, Iwaizumi has been giving him stink eyes everytime he hangs out with Kenma, there's been a great tension between the two. Kuroo, being the provocation expert that he is, has been having fun pissing Iwa off, much to Kenma's annoyance.

\---------

_The third way!!!_

After the success of the first two things he did to win Kenma back, his third way of winning Kenma back is to make him see just how awesome he is, how cool and manly he is compared to that spiky hair idiot. Kuroo knows it could be a long shot considering Iwa's lean yet muscular physique, but he is not giving up, being cool and manly isn't just about how good your body look, it's about how you use it and how you impress people with it. With that on his mind, he needs confidence, and he never really gave much thought to it who he is asking for help. He knows who has the most confidence in the world.

"Bokuto! I'm here!" Kuroo called the owl as he entered the gym. "Hey! Ku-bro, you asked me to meet here at you gym, what's up?" Bokuto asked unconsciously changing into his volleyball shoes. "I have the perfect plan of taking Iwa down!" Kuroo said as he grinned slyly at Bokuto, Bokuto knows that face, he dreaded that face especially in a match, that's Kuroo's epic scheming face, he knows he's about to do something either stupid or genius. "I'm actually scared right now. Should we call Akaashi?" Bokuto suggested. "You shouldn't be worried, but yeah we should call Akaashi." the cat said.

After a few more minutes Akaashi arrived at the gym while Bokuto and Kuroo are playing a match 3 on 3 with the other Nekoma players, Bokuto and Kuroo has been harassing Lev every time one of their hits goes past through his inconsistent blocking, Akaashi felt sorry for the poor 1st year. "Why'd you call me here?" Akaashi said as he approached Bokuto and Kuroo after taking a small break, the socre was 20 to 10 in favor of Kuroo and Bokuto playing with Yaku. Kuroo and Bokuto were wiping their sweaty, when Akaashi swiped Bokuto's towel and starts wiping his sweaty body. "I'll do it for you Bokuto, come here." that made Bokuto's ear smoke and his face turn spicy red. "Ahhh, stop flirting around with me you idiots." Kuroo said turning his back towards the happy couple. "Where's Kenma anyways? shouldn't he be here?" Akaashi asked as he continued wiping Bokuto's sweat, now placing his hands inside Bokuto's shirt, it made Bokuto's head spin. "Yeah, he went home early. That's fine, at least now, we can talk about my next plan!" Kuroo said finishing to clean himself up and perk up to his own idea. "What's the idea then?" Bokuto asked. "As you both know, that spiky haired idiot is the ace of Aoba Josai, so, what is it there to do but to beat that ace in a volleyball match!" Kuroo said putting his scheming face on."Defeat him in a match fair and square, impress Kenma in a very simple but impactfull way. No wonder everyone call you the Scheming Captain." Akaashi said now taking Bokuto's clothes off and changing with a new one that he has on his bag. "Wait, That Iwa's the ace of Aoba Josai?" Bokuto blankly wonder.

\---------

Kenma has been missing Iwa this past few days, he's been busy with working at a nearby local farmer that they barely see each other, Kuroo did help him get distracted for a while, he still remembers Kuroo's declaration of love for him and his straight-ass challenge to Iwa that he will take him back. He's happy to see him back to his old provocative and stupid nature, that 's the Kuroo he knew and loved, but righ now, he have Iwa, a nice boy who loves him so much as well and is not shy to hide it from anyone, at first he hated how he takes his hands into his whenever they are walking down a street together or how he kisses him on the cheek whenever he wants to, even in public, but that's how Iwa is and he's starting to appreciate it, also, during this times where he had been busy with work, he never fails to at least leave a message or call him just to check up on him. But now, since the work on the farm has been almost done, Iwa has free time now to spend with him, and right now, he is going home early because Iwa said he is at his house waiting for him. 

He was by the front door when he smelled something cooking inside, Iwa was cooking some of the harvest they got at the farm, he said it was an extra thank you gift for his big help, Kenma could still see beads of sweat in Iwa's head and arms, noting how he is really working harder this last few days. "I've been working this last few days harder so I can finish the work ealier, I only I have one week left to stay here, so i wanted to spend it all with you." Iwa said taking Kenma into a tight hug. Kenma was little disgusted withh all of Iwa's sweat, he was not gonna lie, it made Iwa laugh when he saw Kenma's patented disgusted face. 

They just finished eating the dishes Iwa prepared, and are flopped down the couch munching on desserts and making out at the same time, when Bokuto came busting the door open, obnoxiously gawking like a bird surprising both Iwa and Kenma up, he stood in front of them and laughed maniacally as Akaashi and Kuroo walked over, Akaashi pinching his ears to tame the air head, Iwa quickly grabbed a pillow to hide his on going erection, visibly pissed at the three, this was the most action he has got in the last few days and they interrupted him, he glared almost solely to Kuroo who smirked back to annoy him even more.

"What the hell is happening?" Kenma asked his gold eyes fixed on Akaashi, who he know's the only person that could give a straight and logical answer. "Well, Bokuto-san finally figured out that the the guy you're dating right now is the ace of the defeated shrimpy's team, and is considered as one of the best on their prefecture, so he wanted to challenge him to a three on three." Akaashi said, while Bokuto gleamed at the thought of him going on a showdown with another ace. Kuroo just stood there smiling and raising his eye brow to Iwa to challenge him, Iwa made a low growl and accepted the challenge. Kuroo has been annoying and cock blocking him these past few days and now is the perfect time to shut him up and show Kenma's who the motherfucking boss is. "Well, the teams are, us three, then you two, and you can pick your third member." Kuroo said clearly in a mocking tone. "Fine, I pick Lev" Kenma said. "Great! Two lanky blockers and us two powerful hitters? This would be fun!" Kuroo mocked even more.

\---------

"Kenma-san, are you sure this is a good idea, I mean that two are scary!" LEv said as he huddled up with Iwa and Kenma, glancing at the smirking owl and cat on the other side of the court, both Nekoma and Fukurodani players were invited to watch, some of them whispering why is the match happening and who is Iwa actually. "I heard that guy's the ace of Aoba Josai." Taketora said. "You mean where the Great King plays? Who was that again? I swear Nishinoya has told me a story about him once." Yaku replied. "I don't know but Ryuu told me they played with them a full ser of match and got defeated by them" Tora added.

"Don't worry, I got both of you, we just stick to the plan." Iwa said comforting both Kenma and Lev.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's get this over with!" Kutoo said, both Akaashi and Bokuto finding their place in his side of the court. "Hey, hey, hey! Let's see which ace is better!" Bokuto screamed as he gets cheered on by his Fukurodani teammates so they can avoid Emo-Bokuto to show up.

"Let's do this!" Iwa said, fiery eyes darted to Kuroo. He knows this is a volleyball game but he also knows Kuroo's plan of using this to stamp his territory over Kenma, but he's not going to lose.

Taketora placed himself at the referee's position and blows the whistle, marking the start of the game.

[Chapter 3|END]


	4. Someone's Gonna Get Punched In The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo challenged Iwaizumi into a volleyball match to show off, as both boys want to impress Kenma.

Taketora's playing as the referee and Yaku's acting as the secondary in the match between Kuroo's trio with Akaashi and Bokuto up against Iwa's with Lev and Kenma.

Kuroo's been staring Iwa down as Kenma prepares to serve, he pulled Iwa to him and whispers not get too into it with the trash talking. Iwa gave him a little nod and a kiss on the lips. Iwa then proceeded to smirk at Kuroo to get back at his provocation which instantaneously worked as Kuroo's expression went grim. "Im gonna get you, you dumb ass." Kuroo said. "You are welcome to try rooster head." Iwa replied. Kenma serves towards Bokuto which he easily received "Akaashi! give Kuroo a big one!" he shouted as Akaashi swiftly moved on his feet, Kuroo, moved as quickly as Akaashi, to gain some momentum on his hit. Iwa pulled Lev beside him and counted so their jump would sync to stop Kuroo's hit. Kuroo's spike hit through Iwa's arms into the floor, slowly he smirked towards the spiky haired boy, Iwa responded with a light growl, "My turn's next!" Iwa responded not wanting Kuroo to one-up him. Akaashi served towards Lev, who he knows a weak receiver, which succeeded, he messed up the reception, Iwa ran as fast as he could and managed to catch up on it, Kenma took the last touch to send it to Akaashi, who gave the second touch to Bokuto, Bokuto then quickly tossed it to Kuroo, who smashed the ball hard, it hit Iwa's thighs. Kenma glared at Kuroo, he knew he did that on purpose as he purr to provoke the spiky haired boy, which for his response stood up, fists clenched and ready to pounce on the cat. "Holy shit. Someone's gonna get punched in the face." Bokuto said to Akaashi on a whisper.

"What the hell is your problem man?! huh?" Iwa standing in front of the lanky nekoma captain glaring back at him. "What's the problem? Too hot for some fun?" Kuroo said, but before he can even continue Iwaizumi has already thrown a punch into his face knocking him down to the floor, everyone was shocked for a second before coming down and actually breaking the two boys apart. Blood dripping out of Kuroo's mouth and nose, Iwa on the other hand remained unscratched. "Brawling seems to be natural to you huh you little punk!" Kuroo screamed, smacking Bokuto's and Lev's hands as they try to help him. "Kuroo that's enough! Please!" Yaku said standing in the middle of the raging boys. Kenma approached Iwa who finally softens the expression on his face as if to apologize to his lover. "You should go home Iwa. Please. Let's just talk later." Kenma said in a grimly cold voice that surprised Iwa.

Kenma practically dragged Kuroo back to his house, Bokuto and Akaashi followed not to far behind, both of their hands are cold, seeing Kenma this mad was so unusual, rarer than a super blood moon. When they got inside Kenma's house and they heard Kuroo and Kenma arguing, they placed themselves in the kitchen and tried to find things to distract them. 

Kenma threw the pillow into his Kuroo's face. "What were you thinking? provoking him and attacking him like that?" Kenma said, he was visibly shaking in anger. Kuroo groaned a little in pain, his face maybe numb, but his mouth is stinging, his head was ringing. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't meant that to happen, I didn't know your boyfriend's such a hot head." Kuroo said sitting up on the couch, extending both of his hands to Kenma asking for a hug. "No." Kenma fiercely said denying the request. Kuroo just flopped down head tilted back on the couch. "Everything hurts, Kitten." Kuroo started. "I know now how you felt. When I broke up with you, when I hurt you, I know now the feeling, and it hurts." Kuroo continued. Kenma's face softens, his shoulders that were tensed moments ago softened. He took a seat besides Kuroo, holding and guiding his arms into him. "I'm in love with you Kitten. I know that now, And that's never gonna change." Kuroo whispered. Kenma kissed his cheeks as a reply and he slowly stood up to get his first aid box. "Let me clean you up." Kenma said.

\------

"It got quiet all of a sudden. do we try to check up on them? Kuroo could be dead by now!" Bokuto said holding Akaashi's arms. "Don't be stupid Bokuto-san, let them have their time, we'll just be here just is in case." Akaashi said. Bokuto then proceed to ransack Kenma's fridge. 

Kuroo actually fell asleep for the short time Kenma was gone to look for the first aid box, and when Kenma found the box and sat beside Kuroo, he jolt awake and quickly felt the sting on his mouth and head, it made him groan in pain, his hands searched for Kenma's. "Stay still, you idiot." Kenma said smacking his hands away. "Why did you pick me?" Kuroo asked. "You could've gone home with him and leave me with Bokuto and Akaashi, but you're here, you're with me." Kuroo continued as Kenma cleans his injured nose. Kenma stayed quiet calculating and thinking what his response would be. Kuroo on the other hand kept fidgeting, kept touching Kenma's face, arms anything his hands can get a hold of, he kept repeating his question to him until he finally answered. "Because..." Kenma trailed off. Kuroo's eye widened, he suddenly sat up and stared at Kenma. "Why?" He persisted. "I don't know. Kuroo, shut up." Kenma evaded the question once again. "Kitten?" Kuroo softly said, his eyes focused solely on Kenma, shutting his other senses and focused into his golden eyes that are trying it's best to evade his.

Kuroo's hands slowly guided itself into Kenma's face, each handing cupping each side of the of cheeks, staring Kenma's with desire and hunger. "Kitten? Do you still love me?" Kuroo said his lips are only centimeters away from Kenma's, trying he's best to no just jump on him. " I... I love you, you'll always be loved by me Kuroo, you know that." Kenma finally admitted his red cheeks are driving Kuroo insane. "Come here kitten. Come closer to me." Kuroo teased.

Kenma didn't budge nor made a noise instead he stared at Kuroo, they were staring at each other for a brief moment until Kuroo made the first move, shoving his hungry lips into Kenma's. He pulled Kenma closer and closer the longer they kissed, he didn't care that his mouth was now bleeding again after getting sucker punched by Iwaizumi, he didn't care his head is throbbing from all the actions he and Kenma was doing. Both of them forgotten that both Akaashi and Bokuto's still inside the house, they've been knocking things aside, Kuroo threw the box the hell away from the two of them, making a big noise in the process, then Kuroo picked Kenma up, laying him down on the couch and putting himself on top of the smaller boy, kissing him all over, grinding himself into him like a dog in heat.

Akaashi heard the loud bangs and noises, but no talking, it scared him a little bit. "Oh no Akaashi, let's go!" Bokuto said alarmed by what he's been hearing, dragging Akaashi into the living room. But to their surprise they saw Kuroo on top of Kenma half naked and grinding like a crazy dog in heat. "Wha-" Bokuto almost screamed when was stopped by Akaashi before he can interrupt anything. "Shhhh. Let's leave them be." Akaashi said taking Bokuto's arm heading upstairs. "Wait, Akaashi? We're going upstairs? What gives?" Bokuto asked as Akaashi looked back to him. " What? Is Kuroo the only person allowed to have some actions around here?" Akaashi said. Bokuto's eye glimmer as he realized what was going on.

 

[Chapter 4|END]


	5. Let The Crow Cry His Heart Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Hinata and Kageyama ignored each other this long was back when both of them were polishing both of their volleyball skills to match one another, now they are ignoring each other for a completely opposite reason.

The last time Kageyama and Hinaya had this tension over them felt so long ago the whole team felt so uncomfortable with it, Daichi and Koushi was seating on their usual corner plotting something to help the two baby crows, so far all their plans and mediation failed, either it ends up with Kageyama snapping to them or Hinata or Hinata walks out of the gym. They have to figure something out, both of them looked at each other, both understanding the situation they are looking at, if both of Kageyama and Hinata won't make up soon, either one of them gets severely hurt or both of them gets hurt and not only it will affect them, but the whole team morale.

Coach Ukai has called the boys for a team huddle, talking to the team about his most recent statistics of the boys skills and the departments they need to improve more. He started by singling out and focusing his critics one by one, until the last two left was Kageyama and Hinata, All of them, of course, including Coach Ukai has noticed the growing space between the once most powerful duo on their court. Daichi thought this could go in two ways, either it will help the two patch things up or blow up the relationship even more, Coach actually had to gamble, and he just wished for the best.

Coach Ukai was in the middle of his critic on the last member of the team, Hinata, regarding his weak serves and ability to connect the ball better, when Kageyama scowled and berated the middle blocker even more, both Daichi and Coach Ukai cringed at what was about to go down in front of them and the team. Everyone was ready for a screaming match, but instead Hinata kept quiet, he stood up, bowed really quick, gathered all his stuff and walked out as fast as he could. Everyone was shocked and stunned up until Tsukishima threw shade and made fun of what happened that made Kageyama more angry. 

Hinata then disappeared after that, his mom told Daichi and Koushi that visited his home trying to find out why was he missing school days, that Hinata wanted to take a leave away from everything and went to his cousin leaving a few hours of driving from their house. And asked the two of them to let him cool down for a bit, which the latter respected.

 

\--------

 

A silent knock on the door awakened Kenma, his face buried on Kuroo's chest, he was relieved both of them was still dressed, the only clothes that was missing was Kuroo's shirt, which he took off, in the heat of the moment, which he remembered was an extreme make out session that happened just few minutes ago, he shook his head lightly as he make his way to the door, his mind was racing to think who could be at the other side of the door, he almost had a heart attack when Iwa crossed his mind, what if he went to his house to apologize, and then finding out he cheated on him with Kuroo? He was so scared to open the door, afraid of looking Iwa in the eyes.

A voice, a familiar voice called Kenma softly, asking if he was home. "Shoyou?" Kenma asked through the door, Hinata quickly replied with a hum confirming it was indeed him. Kenma quickly opened the door for his orange haired friend. "What are you doing here?" He asked puzzled at how Hinata was standing in front of his door, when in fact he lives about four hours of travel from him. "Ah... Well, I'm kind off here temporarily with my cousins to cool off for a while, then i came here to visit." Hinata said with a little giggle to try to hide the sadness he is feeling, but ultimately failing. "It's that worse huh?" Kenma said, stepping away from the door to invite him in. "Yeahhhh." Hinata replied as he make his way in.

Kenma then realized his mistake, Kuroo was still naked on his couch, and Hinata could just walk into that scene, at the same time, he was pretty sure Bokuto and Akaashi were with them earlier, and as he looked at the number of shoes on the floor they are still somewhere inside the house, a panic build up on Kenma as he tried to outrun and divert his friends attention, but it was too late, he has already disappeared to the living room. Kenma, slowly poked his head into the living room, shocked to see a now awake and even jolly Kuroo sitting on the couch already playing Xbox. "Chibi-chan! What are you doing here? No schools?" He cheerfully said. Too cheerful, Kenma noted. Hinata only smiled at him as he placed himself beside the cat grabbing the player two controller. A sudden thud grabbed the trio's attention, Kuroo looked at Kenma. "Probably Akaashi and Bokuto, they're still here." Kenma answered the nonverbal question. "They're still here? All that? Holy hell !" Kuroo said not with a tone Kenma was expecting, it was more cheerful. Something really up with him, but he pushed that thought aside to check up on Akaashi and Bokuto, wishing that it was them upstairs on not some burglar or whatever. 

He checked the guestroom first, Akaashi would definitely, occupy that room like he always did before when he spends the night after tutoring Kenma on Chemistry, a subject he hates. He opened the door, and to his surprise a naked Bokuto stood in front of him, he was in the act of wearing his underwear when Kenma walked in, meanwhile Akaashi was still in bed, lightly snoring. Bokuto screamed, Kenma shut the door so hard it shook the whole house, a few seconds later Kuroo came rushing upstairs, alarmed at what just happened, Kenma was down on his knees both hands covering his tomato-like face. and Bokuto silently and slowly opening the guest room door.

\--------

Kuroo's loud and obnoxious laughter has filled the room, he still can't get over the fact that of all people that could catch them, it had to be Kenma. "Hey, Kitten, tell the story again!" Kuroo said, he tried to contain his laughter but to no avail after a second he bursted into laughter again that pissed both AKaashi and Bokuto off. "I am really sorry about what happened earlier, Kenma. I promise it won't happen again, it was my idea to do that." Akaashi apologized to Kenma who's still curved into ball on the end part of the couch. He just nodded once. "Hey, hey, hey! Shrimpy, you here? What, you wanna challenge me again huh?!"Bokuto said sizing up Hinata, who once again tried to fake a smile but failing to do so. "Did something happened to you and your setter?" Kuroo asked suddenly becoming so serious. "Whoa, so serious." Both Hinata and Bokuto said in sync. "Hey, I think I speak on behalf of everyone here that, we had issues with our setters one way or another. Both on and off the court." Kuroo said eyeing everyone. "The man has a point tho, him and Kenma, me and Akaashi, once we had problems with our relationships." Bokuto said. "So, maybe we can help you with yours?" Akaashi continued looking at Hinata, who's eye grew bigger by the second. "Wha- what?! You and Rooster Head, and the two of you?" Hinata said. "What you just noticed that? You're not that only one to get attracted to his setter you know?" Kuroo said looking at Kenma winking at him.

\---------

Kageyama! You need to make up with Hinata, come on! Koushi said trying to convince Kageyama to try to contact Hinata. "No, i'm not stupid enough to do that, if he wants to blow me off continuously, then fine by me!" He continued slamming his tumbler down. "This is bad Daichi. Something has to happen." Koushi worriedly said. "Don't worry, I may know a person who could help Hinata, and if i were in Hinata's shoes, i'd probably go to him as a Hail Mary." Daichi placing one hand on Koushi shoulder to reassure him. "It's gonna be over soon, don't worry, honey." Daichi said, Koushi was surprised by Daichi's blatant way of flirting, he loves it so much.

\----------

After a little bit more of convincing and slight bullying by the owl and cat, Hinata finally spilled the tea. Kuroo felt for the smaller middle blocker. "I feel you chibi-san, i'm kinda in the same situation as you right now." Kuroo said eyeing Kenma at the corner of his eye. "It's hard when the person you love doesn't love you back huh, Kuroo? Karma much?" Bokuto said teasingly. "You're not helping you big idiot!" Kuroo said grabbing anything his hand can find, this time the tv remote controller and throwing it to Bokuto, hitting the owl in the face. "For a volleyball player and an ace at that your reflexes sucks." Akaashi said. "Ahhhh shut up already Akaashi!"

Hinata tilted his head down, sprinkling tears down his thighs, his hand clenched trying not to make a sound, thankfully Kenma noticed it and comforted him. "You idiots, you made the crow cry." Kenma said. "It's so hard loving someone so much knowing they won't love you the same way! and what's even harder is accepting the fact that it could never change!" Hinata said as he started bawling and hugging Kenma. All of them had no response and instead let the crow cry his heart out.

[Chapter 5 |END]


	6. Man, What's Up With Us And Our Relationships With Our Setters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Daichi figuring out where Hinata was hiding, He and Koushi form a plan to make Kageyama get to finally talk to Hinata and try to settle things out.

After crying and venting his problems to his senpai, Hinata finally calmed down sobs finally subsided, Kenma handing him a face towel to blow his nose on as snot came pouring down the same as his tears which really grossed his soul out. Kuroo frowned to the thought that the two crows, who he expected to have a pretty decent and happy relationship would be in this much of trouble. "You need to choose." Kuroo said to Hinata, but his face is looking straight to Kenma. "You need to pick only one." He continued. "Pick what?" Hinata asked, confused in what Kuroo just said. "Either, you pick to try and fix your relationship with Kageyama, which could lead to two endings, first, the good ending, you and Kageyama patch things up, be happy for a few more months, but with this, you always tip toe around egg shells because you both know there is a big ass difference between yours and his perspective towards your relationship, and one way or another you'll have to break the egg shells and hope for the best. And then, there's the bad ending, you and Kagaeyama tries to fix the relationship only to make it worse, and as a result it affected both of you more, and what's worse now is, you're starting to affect the people around you. So either way...." Kuroo trailed off. Hinata just stared at him, mouth slightly open, he knows what Kuroo would say next but he can't say it himself. "Either way your relationship with Kageyama is doomed to begin with." Akaashi finally finished as Kuroo nodded in agreement with him. "So, there are no options left but for us to break up?" Hinata said, his eyes are once again watering. "No. Not really, you can stay friends, rebuild the relationship from the ground up, not very ideal, but I think that's the best you both could do." Kenma said rubbing-down Hinata's back to comfort him. Hinata sniffs considering all the options his senpais presented him, now it's his choice what to go with. "You can stay here for dinner, but you have to call your cousins." Kuroo said, inviting the baby crow as if it's his house, Kenma didn't argue on his part, he was sitting on the couch with his friends, his hands still rubbing Hinata's back, but his mind is so far away, Hinata distracted Kenma and the others for a bit, but they were on their own turmoil, and now Kenma has to face it and not run away from it. Kenma was about to call Kuroo who's on his way to the kitchen when his phone beeped. 

It was an unknown number that left him a message. He opened the message and saw it was from Daichi Sawamura, Karasuno's Captain, trying to confirm if Hinata was indeed with him, he replied with a simple yes to the captain, he wondered how did he get his phone number, after about thirty seconds, Daichi replied, offering Kenma his gratitude, to which Kenma simply replied by saying Hinata was his friend and that, it was nothing. Daichi replied again, this time stressing Kenma out, he doesn't like it when conversations are getting longer especially with persons he didn't fully know, this time around Daichi asked if it's alright if he, together with his vice-captain and Kageyama, to come there and talk things out, Daichi also noted that the school principal approved the planned trip after a few requests and explanations, and they would appreciate it if he didn't tell Hinata, they are motivated to end the misunderstanding between him and Kageyama, and wouldn't want Hinata to ran away for a second time. Kenma thought it over for a few seconds before sliding up beside Akaashi showing the conversation netween him and Karasuno's captain, Akaashi paused for a second to think about it, before nodding in agreement with Kenma. Kenma then proceeded to agree with it and asked for the entirety of the plan, what time and date were they coming and such. After sending the message, Kenma looked at Hinata. "Everything's gonna be fine Shoyou." He then said.

\----------

Daichi threw his fist up in the air as he reads Kenma's reply, agreeing to the plan and asking for the whole details regarding it, now they only need to convince Kageyama to do his part. "Maybe I can scare him by telling the vice-principal about the situation and asking him to give Kageyama a light scare." He said to Koushi whose head is resting on his lap. "Hmmm he won't get scared by the vice-principal tho." Koushi deducted. "Hmmmm, how can we make him agree to all this." Daichi thought some different ideas before Koushi giggled lightly. "What is it? you thought of something?" Daichi asked, Koushi raised his head above Daichi's lap and sat up. "Maybe you, should scare him!" He said. "I mean you did it once before right? with that Daichi patented scary face!" He continued. "Hmmm, that's a great idea. But I don't know how to just suddenly turn it on" He said. Koushi stopped for a while before lighting a light bulb, Daichi stared at him waiting for him to spill it out. "Just imagine me and Kageyama making out!" Koushi finally said. Daichi's face remain unchanged for two seconds before frowning slowly and slowly, a few more seconds his patented angry face was now on full display. "Ohhhhh, yeah, that'll scare the crickets out of him!" Koushi said, as he hug his boyfriend. "You're a monster Koushi. You really are." Daichi said hugging back.

\-------

Everyone was eating snacks bought by Kuroo and Bokuto inside, they were gathered around a small dining table placed in the middle of the living room, along with a marvel superhero movie being played on the background, everyone was having fun, both Bokuto and Kuroo are arguing on who's stronger between two superheroes in the movie. Hinata and Akaashi are quietly listening to the two taller boys bickering with Hinata gasping a few times whenever he disagrees with either of them. Kenma on the other hand stepped out of the house, holding his phone. He sat at the highest step of the front porch, wind lightly fanning his hair. After a while, Kuroo slowly emerged out of the house, sitting besides Kenma. "What's wrong kitten?" He asked as he placed his arm around him. Kenma gently shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just talking with Iwa." Kenma said leaning on Kuroo's warm body. "What about?" Kuroo asked sniffing Kenma's hair, he can still smell faint whiff of lavender off him. "About everything, starting from what happened to you guys." Kenma said looking up to Kuroo, who wasted no chances and pressed his lips into Kenma's. "And what did the idiot said?" Kuroo said as their lips parted ways. "He apologized that he to too riled up. That he admits it was his fault and that he wants to talk things through." Kenma said. Kuroo fell silent for a while as they hear Bokuto's screeches and cheers as he gets to excited on the movie that's playing inside. "Do you want too? Do you want to be with him? or do you want to be with me?" Kuroo said after a while of thinking what he wanted to say. "Kuroo, we tried being together, and it only lasted for a month. We even almost stopped being friends because of it." Kenma said. "We'll that's because I was an idiot that time, this time, it's different! I'm not confused anymore, and I want you Kenma, In all honesty, I really do." Kuroo reasoned, pulling away from Kenma so that he can see him fully, so he can see the desire and hunger in his eyes. Butterflies flew inside Kenma's stomach, blush starting to paint itself on his cheeks. "But I'm with Iwa right now, and you, with all of this, you're making me second guess and confused." Kenma said his eyes locked onto Kuroo's.

\-----

Kageyama's quietly practicing his serves with Nishinoya and Asahi when he saw Koushi waving at him, he finished one more served that was perfectly received by Nishinoya before jogging towards Koushi. "Sup?" He greeted his senpai. "Well, Daichi wants to tell you something, let's go." Koushi said as Kageyama silently followed him to the parking lot, Daichi was standing in front of the Karasuno bus, the bus they usually use as their main transportation, "What's up captain?" He asked, his eyes widened as Daichi's face grew into a familiar face that he never wanted to see again. "Get into the damn bus, Kageyama." Daichi said his glass-like eyes penetrating into Kageyama's soul. Kageyama tried to run away realizing what is happening but was quickly stopped by Ryuu, Asahi and Nishinoya. "Oi! You idiot! Just get into the bus already! You can't outrun your senpais!" Ryuu said as he and Nishinoya drag Kageyama up into the bus, with Asahi frantically warned the two wildest members of Karasuno that what they're doing right now is against moral codes. "Are you an idiot Asahi? This guy's stupidity is destroying the team! Just make up with Hinata already!" Ryuu said as they successfully placed Kageyama in one of the seats and Nishinoya shackling him into the seat."I'm not destroying the team! What are you guys talking about!" Kageyama protested, Daichi's face hovered towards Kageyama's that sent chills in his body. "Then why are you refusing to talk with him and figure things out, huh? Kageyama?" He said coldness in his voice was noted. "Well, I just, I just don't know how to do that, every time I try he either screams at me or ran away from me, moreover, I don't think I could break his heart even more." Kageyama said his face filled with guilt. "You wanna break up with him, don't you?" Koushi asked as the bus revved up, as Coach Ukai asked every to be seated. "I don't want to, but if all of this is caused by the lopsided relationship, then maybe we should just end it, before things goes to worse from bad. It's not that I don't love him, It's just that lately he's been too intense. And I don't think I can give any of that intensity back." Kageyama finally admitting how he really feels. Nishinoya finally freed Kageyama from his seat as everyone remained silent. Daichi texted Kenma that they're on their way.

\------

Kuroo was nibbling Kenma's shoulder when he got another text from Daichi. "They're on their way here, and taking the freeway to get here faster." "Hmmm. Who's coming?" Kuroo asked as he lifted his face from Kenma shoulder, now trying to nibble on Kenma's next, only to fail as Kenma stood up going back inside the house. "Akaashi." Kenma called softly, Akaashi looked at him and understood what the call meant and gave Kenma a small nod. "What's happening, kitten?" Kuroo asked as he hugged Kenma from behind planting kisses on his neck. "Stop doing that Kuroo. Kageyama and some othe the Karasuni team's coming here. They want to patch things up between Shoyou and Kageyama before it gets worst. So please, behave yourself." Kenma said. "Aye aye captain." Kuroo said, planting one last kiss to his cheeks. Kenma checks his phone again, another message from Iwa. Like Hinata, he needs to decide already and figure things out before they turn into the worst possible scenario.

Another two hours passed and Akaashi's plan of using Bokuto as a distraction worked, both Hinata and Bokuto had been busy playing a Nintendo-Wii beach volleyball game, with Hinata winning due to all of his stamina, while Bokuto's trying his best to still play, after Akaashi offered him a reward he cannot refuse, _of course it was mind blowing sex._ Kenma then received a text, telling him they are parked and a nearby convenient store and Kageyama's already calm and ready to talk to Hinata. Kenma gave the his phone to Akaashi who he trusts he knows what to do from here. Akaashi took the phone and asked to only let Kageyama and the closest people to them to be present, and telling the other party that Hinata's been pretty calm all day and had recently poured his heart out to them, meaning he is ready as well.

It wasn't long until Kageyama, Daichi, Koushi, Asahi, Nishinoya and Ryuu made their way from the convenient store to Kenma's house, Daichi greeted Kenma and the others and shook hands with Kuroo. "How's it going?" Kuroo greeted the leader of the murder. "Could be better honestly. Let's hope for the best." Daichi honestly answered. "I know it will be alright soon. Oh, and congrats." Kuroo said forming a sly smile. "Congrats for what?" Daichi asked. "You know, for your engagement with your setter? Hinata told us earlier. Man, what's up with us and our relationships with our setters?" Kuroo said slightly nudging Daichi. Daichi only laughed finally noticing that almost everyone, with the exception of Asahi and Nishinoya are pairs of couples with at least one setter in them. "Make me one of your groomsmen in your wedding alright?" Kuroo continued to tease Daichi.

Kageyama steps in front of everyone and went straight to Kenma and Akaashi, bowing and giving apologizing for the mess they're creating. Akaashi said Hinata's already waiting inside.

Kageyama gathered all his strength and went inside, the hall was not that long but Kageyama felt like he was walking for an hour before reaching the end, slowly peeking at the living room and spotting Hinata at the couch near the window already looking at him with his brown eyes. "Kageyama." He softly called him. Kageyama as if being controlled by Hinata's voice stepped in, walked towards him and sat beside him without any second thoughts. "How are you doing?" He asked as beads of sweat whistle down his face even if the room was cold due to it's turned on AC. "Doing much better, you?" Hinata said. "Honestly, I feel awful. How did it turned out like this?" Kageyama answered. "I know, i thought we were making such good progress, I felt like we were going stronger as a couple as days goes by, as we figure stuff about each other, as we spend more and more time with each other." Hinata said as tears are forming once again on his eyes. "Don't cry Hianata, I don't want to be the reason for you to cry." Kageyama said wiping both of Hinata's eyes free from tears. "I love you Kageyama! I love you like crazy!" Hianata said hugging Kageyama. Kageyama hugged back. "I know. I feel that, that crazy amount of affection you've been giving me, but I'm scared that i'll hurt you, and things would fall apart and then we stop being friends. I don't want to hurt you Hinata, I treasure you too much to do that." Kageyama said. "But i'm afraid this lopsided love won't do us good. I don't want you getting boxed in a relationship where you give more and more but not getting as much back." Kageyama continued. Hinata sniffed, trying to hold on a sob from escaping his throat, he's getting what Kageyama is getting at, he knows where this conversation is going, so he nodded, as much as he hated it. "I understand." He finally said. "This is the only way, Hinata, to save this, to save us. We can start anew after this, right?" Kageyama said, holding his own tears back, biting his lips so hard he started tasting iron in his mouth. Hinata nodded again. "Right, let's start again." Hinata said lifting his face look at Kageyama who's tears ans snot are now flowing down his face, Hinata gave Kageyama the most sincere and blissful smile. "Yes! let's be friends again!."

Everyone was outside the house waiting anxiously for the two to come out. Kuroo saw Kenma fidgeting more than usual, Bokuto and Akaashi are in one corner with Daichi and Koushi, Boktuo looking at their rings and making Akaashi try it on. The other Karasuno boys are shivering from the cold breeze and are regretting not bringing their jackets. A little while later, Kageyama and Hinata walked out of the door, both of their eyes are ruined, both red and swollen from crying too much, both still sniffing and wiping snots in their nose, to which Kenma handed them each one with face towels. "How are you both doing?" Daichi asked them, and in sync both Kageyama and Hianata raised one arm and gave everyone a thumbs up. Ryuu and Nishonoya bursts into cries as they both the foursome hugged each other. Daichi finally thanked Akaashi and Kenma for their help and assured them to take Hinata home. Akaashi and Kenma both smiled at Daichi telling him it was nothing. Hinata hugged Kenma to thank him for all his help. Kenma wiped the remaining snot on Hinata's face and told him he admired how brave he was, and that he'd think of that when facing his own problems. To which Hinata assures Kenma that he'd get through with it and that he's always there for him.

After letting Hinata and Kageyama to rest and recover, everyone bid their farewells, with Bokuto asking Daichi all about buying rings and tips on how to propose. Ryuu asked Kenma to tell Taketora to mail him more, as he has tons of new stories about Shimizu. Kuroo then reminded Daichi to make him one of his groomsmen at his wedding, Koushi hearing this blushed and punched both Kuroo and Daichi, to his surprise, was strong enough to make him fold to his knees. "You, you- got a good one there Daichi, keep that one!" Kuroo said as he rub his abdomen.

\--------

After the murder left Kenma's house, both Bokuto and Akaashi also went home, leaving Kuroo and Kenma alone by the porch. "Well, isn't today exciting? So much happened in such a little spool of time." Kuroo said admiring the way the moonlight hits Kenma's golden eyes. "I know." Kenma shortly replied focusing his eyes on the distance. "What's up kitten? i've noticed you fidgeting more than usual earlier? what's the matter?" Kuroo saked Kenma, moving towards him and as he was about to put his wandering hads into his waist a voice called out to Kenma. "Iwaizumi?" Kuroo said in shock. "I called him earlier, told him to come here, Hinata was brave enough to confront his problems and settle it. So i'm going to face mine tonight and settle everything out." Kenma said his golden eye glowing under the moonlight mesmerizing both Iwaizumi and Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder - the term used to describe a group of crows.


	7. Yeah, Forever's Over Rated Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma finally decides who is it gonna be between Kuroo and Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside this chapter contains NSFW materials that involves certain sexual activity.

The three of them remained quiet, Kenma was sitting in the middle of the couch still moist by the brinks Bokuto spilled ealier and both Hinata and Kageyama's tears from when they had their heart to heart talk no more than an hour ago, now the poor couch has to endure another crisis now involving Kenma, Kuroo stood by the frame of the living room, his bed head hair touching the top frame, showing how tall the lanky Nekoma has become, Iwaizumi's leaning by the window, arms crossed, eyes darting from Kuroo to Kenma. "So this is weird." Kuroo finally initiated something. "Shut up rooster head. Let him be the one to talk." Iwa said, his voice failed to mask his nerves, he remembered the last time he was in this kind of situation, the last time he felt his heart fell to floor and shattered. He was scared. Kuroo meanwhile, shrugged and headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink, his hands visibly shaking, he also noted how Iwa's voice was betraying the farce bravery he is showing, looks like both of them no matter how cool, calm and collected they appear to be are shaken by Kenma's decision tonight. 

"Hey, uh, Kenma? do you wanna talk maybe?" Iwa bravely asked as his knees wobble, he then quickly straightened himself as he approached Kenma. "Just let me talk to you before you make your decision, maybe let Kuroo talk to you too, it may ease up your mind." Iwa continued. "Yeah. That's a great idea Iwa. Let's do that. I was waiting for any of you two actually make the first move." Kenma said as Kuroo re-enters the room, startled when he saw both Kenma and Iwa. "W-where are you guys going, huh?" Kuroo's shaky voices made Iwa chuckle. "Idiot, I'm just gonna talk to him in private and convince him to choose me, don't worry i'm a man, you'll have your shot to say your piece to him later." Iwa said placing one hard on Kuroo's shoulder gently squeezing it, Kuroo felt the genuinity of Iwa, he wanted to fight for Kenma, and so did he, Kuroo then gave Iwa a little nod in appreciation of his honesty and candor. "Damn, and i was seriously planning on throwing that guy under the bus and play dirty." Kuroo whispered to himself as Iwa and Kenma disappeared into the second floor. 

Kenma led Iwa to his room, It was painted with mostly black with hints of red at random places, a gigantic cat stuff toy sitting on his bed and numerous jackets with cat ears hang by the rack near the window, Iwa had stayed in this room with Kenma for a numerous times already but it still feels like the first time. "I'm sorry about earlier Kenma, i admit, that was my fault for letting all the trash talk in my head." Iwa said as they sit by Kenma's bed side. "And as i told you earlier Kuroo has the bigger fault on that, he shouldn't have provoked you like that. How's your knuckles anyways? Let me see?" Kenma said as he inspect Iwa's knuckles which are bandaged, he loved how Kenma can be described as introverted and stoic and yet he could be so warm and gentle with a person, Iwa's been longing for that, he's been longing for someone like Kenma. "I love you Kenma. I really, honestly do. And i swear to be that man who'll make you happy, always." Iwa said taking Kenma's hands and kissing it slowly and sensually. "Iwa..." Kenma trailed off before being pulled by Iwa into a hug. "So please, be honest with me. Do you love me?" Iwa asked as his hug grew tighter. Kenma pulled away a little bit. to look at Iwa's face, he was about to tear up, but he still managed to give Kenma a sincere smile, Kenma then gave him a smile of his own, and slowly pushed his lips into Iwa's. "I love you too Iwa."

\-------

Kuroo's sweating like crazy now, he already turned the AC to max level but he's still sweating, he already drank 4 bottles of the rasberry soda he bought Kenma, leaving only 2 bottles left in the fridge, Kenma's gonna be pissed. He can't stop fidgeting and worrying, it wasn't that long since Kenma took Iwaizumi upstairs, to talk, but he can't stop himself from panicking, what if Iwa really did managed to make Kenma fall in love with him, what if his past decisions that hurt Kenma comes into play now? all those tears and heartbreak he caused him. Not to mention he was attacked and taken advantaged by a man only to saved by Iwaizumi. "Damn, that's too many points for him to pick Iwa. And all of that works against me too!" Kuroo said in slight panic, he can't bare to even think of it that way, so he stood up to get some fresh air outside, sitting on his and Kenma's usual spot at the porch, trying to breathe in and out deeply to calm his nerves.

After a while, after cooling himself down, the door opened, he glanced back to see Iwaizumi, giving him a polite nod and sitting besides him. Kuroo was speechless. "Guess it's your turn to talk to Kenma back there." Iwa said patting Kuroo on the shoulder. "Promise me you'd take amazing care of him, alright?" Iwa continued, Kuroo now noticed the redness of Iwa's face, as if he just cried, he nodded. "I will, I promise." "Good, because if you hurt him again, i'll make sure to take him away from you, for good that time around." Iwa said, voice breaking every now and then, Kuroo can feel Iwa's loss and made him feel bad for the guy, he genuinely liked, no, he loves Kenma. Kuroo then gave Iwa a hug, a hug that signifies he respects him and that he is thankful for his humbleness despite his defeat. Iwa hesitated at first but gave in as his emotions overwhelms him completely. "I know you love him so much, Iwa, I feel the same way. And i promise to take care of him." Kuroo said as he let the spiky haired boy let all his emotions out. Briefly after their "Man-hug" that's what Kuroo called called it. Iwa composed himself. "Don't get me wrong rooster head, I really meant it when I said earlier, don't ever give me a reason to swoop Kenma from you hands, because I swear I won't waste any seconds taking him from you, so you better not screw this up." Iwa said, if not for his puffy eyes, no one would now he just got rejected. Kuroo's jaw dropped a litle bit. "After all the hug and compliments I gave you?! Really? You're doing this to me?" Kuroo said playfully. Iwa laughed it off, "I'm hella serious Kuroo, this feelings I have for Kenma won't change and waver, even for 10 years I can still say by that time, i will still be head over heels for that pudding head. So don't count me and my feelings out just yet!" Iwa said as he walk away. "Oh, and Kenma made me a deal that come his 25th birthday and you guys aren't married yet, I can freely try to steal him away from you!" Iwa continued without looking back at Kuroo, whose jaws are literally on the floor. "25th? Really now?!" He shouted. "Oh, and one last thing Kuroo, I hope we an actually play against each other in a real volleyball match, I assure you i'm gonna pummel you to the ground!" Iwa said turning to face Kuroo who straightened himself and slyly smile. "Yeah, I seriously doubt you can win against me."

\------

Kuroo sighed in relief, Kenma chose him! He was so ecstatic, he hastily went to find Kenma who's sitting on his usual spot in his couch. his PSP clouding his entire face. "Hey, kitten?" Kuroo asked softly as he sided up with him, Kenma lowering his PSP a little to meet Kuroo's eyes. "Yes?" Kuroo have seen it a million times, that golden eyes, but this time, right now, it's much different than he remembers, it felt like he's looking at it improperly before, like for the first time in his life, he's looking at Kenma's mesmerizing eyes properly, how it captivates him and turns him on. "Thank you, thank you for choosing me, kitten. I thought you would actually pick Iwa." Kuroo said as he takes the PSP away from Kenma, placing his head on his kitten's stomach, gently and slowly kissing it. "I realized one thing earlier, I like Iwaizumi because he loves me, and he can take care of me, and his body is amazing, and then he could be a perfect gentleman, and he do this thing in th-" Kenma was listing down things that get Kuroo annoyed. "Yeah yeah, Iwa's the guy I think everyone here knows that already, damn." Kuroo said biting a piece of Kenma's abdomen that made him gasp. "Idiot, let me finish." Kenma said cupping Kuroo's face so they can make eye contact with each other. "I love you despite all your crazy ideas, despite your maniacally laughter, despite you childishness and your extreme horniness." Kenma said kissing Kuroo on the lips few times before pulling away. "I don't get it, you just listed the reasons why my past girlfriends broke up with me. What are you doing?" Kuroo said, completely confused. "You are really and idiot at times. What i mean is this; _You like someone because of their good qualities. You love someone despite their flaws._ that's why i picked you, Kuroo." Kenma said. "I love you Kuroo, It has to be you. I hope we can finally start something amazing here, right now." Kenma continued. Kuroo was absolutely dazed by Kenma's confession to him that he had to pinch his nose just to snap him back to reality. "You're right, you love someone despite- ,I love you Kenma despite your shyness, I love you Kenma despite your clear hatred for going out and partying, I love you despite all of that. I love you Kenma, let's be together from now on until we're 95." Kuroo said smiling at his boyfriend, positioning himself on top of him and showering him with passionate kisses. "95?" Kenma asked. "Yeah, forever's over rated anyways, so when we're 95, we can actually decide if we can start seeing other people. Ha ha ha!" Kuroo said as he nibbles on Kenma's neck. Kenma can feel Kuroo's getting hotter and hotter, his body grinding against his harder by the minute. "We shouldn't do this here Kuroo..." Kenma breathlessly said. "Oya? Then let's go to your room, let's make a big mess in there!" Kuroo said, then swooping Kenma up into his arms, still making out and not wanting their lips to part ways. 

Kuroo was able to take his shirt off and is now currently trying to take Kenma's off, they've made their way upstairs and is now in front of Kenma's room, Kuroo held Kenma off with his one hand while the other tries to unlock the door, after successfully entering the room Kuroo released Kenma, who laid himself on his bed, Kuroo saw Kenma's entirety. he can't stop himself from admiring Kenma's naked body, it made him lick his own lips. Kenma blushed seeing Kuroo like that, full of lust and desire to own him. Kuroo slowly placed himself on top of Kenma, both of them fully naked now, Kuroo's warm skin touching Kenma's, Kuroo with one full swift motion took Kenma once again into his arms, kissing him passionately not caring if either of them are getting out of breathe, Kuroo rubbed his erected penis into Kenma's ass making him moan making Kuroo aroused even more, drooling in the process, Kenma proceeded to kiss Kuroo's neck, licking his way to to his chest and nipples, down to his abdomen that got Kuroo more excited than he already is. "Kenma. Please." Kuroo said as he threw his head back in pleasure. Kenma doesn't really know what his doing, he is pretty much walking in the dark here, but seeing Kuroo like this drooling and moaning in pleasure makes him braver, makes him to step a little bit more out of his element, for Kuroo, for their rebuilding relationship. 

Slowly, Kenma took Kuroo's rock hard penis into his hand, Kuroo moaned as grip into it go tighter, it was warm, it was twitching a bit from Kuroo's excitement, the last time they were in a relationship, it was all Kuroo who did the work, the farthest and wildest he did for Kuroo was to perform a reverse cowgirl for him, so all of this is new for him and Kuroo, and honestly he's getting into it now too, he wanted to try it now with Kuroo, As he move his hands up and down Kuroo's dick, Kuroo accompanied it with a matching thrust and moan, Kuroo's hand is on his head, as if he's trying to put himself together in one piece. "Kenma, now please, I can't take it anymore." Kuroo pleaded to Kenma his eyes clouded with pleasure and lust, grazing his hands through Kenma's face.

Kenma licked the head of Kuroo's dick, that action sent Kuroo into a frenzy, a loud moan filled the room, Kuroo called out Kenma's name multiple times as Kenma carefully started sucking Kuroo, slowly and gently, he repeated to himself, not to hurt Kuroo or injure him, "Kenma, Kenma! you're making me lose my mind right now." Kuroo said as he caressed Kenma head, playing with his hair and gently rubbing his ears. Kenma felt comfortable and started sucking a little faster and deeper, he started sucking in rhythm with Kuroo's thrusts, Kuroo's hands meanwhile started to wander down his ass, rubbing his tight little hole. After a few more minutes of sucking and rubbing, Kuroo announced he was about to cum, Kenma released his lover's penis in his mouth just as Kuroo came, his thick liquid spattered into his face. "Ahhhh! I'm so sorry Kenma! I, uh I didn't mean to cum in your face, come here let me clean you up." Kuroo said as he panicked and grab his shirt instead after failing to find anything to clean up Kenma with. "It's ok, it feels gross tho." Kenma said he was aroused as well, and was actually feeling a little braver than usual, so out of nowhere he licked his lips which was damped with Kuroo's cum. "But I wouldn't mind if it's yours tho, Kuroo." Kenma said his eyes glimmering with lust for Kuroo. Kuroo look stunned at what just happened, he cursed under his breathe and once again pounced on the little kitten in front of him.

\------

Kuroo opened hi eyes as he was awakened by the rays of sun hit his face, he knew it was late, but he can't stop smiling while looking at the sleeping little kitten beside him, nesting on his arms, with his face buried on his chest, he touched Kenma's face to try if it is indeed real, if it was really happening, as he poked Kenma's face, he gently woke up, smiling after seeing Kuroo's face. "G'morning." Kuroo softly said. "Good morning." Kenma replied. "Oh hey, before I forgot, what's with that deal you made with Iwa huh? 25 and we are still not married, he's welcome to steal you away? What the hell?" Kuroo said. "What? I told him 35." Kenma said kissing Kuroo's chest gently. "That bastard! alomst got me with that one!" Kuroo said as Kenma started chuckling. Kuroo then kissed Kenma's forehead multiple times before snuggling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was watching the Netflix movie, Set It Up, and was really impressed and touched by that line; "You like someone because and you love someone despite" line, so i kinda used it with Kenma and Kuroo! Aaaahhhhh!


	8. How About You Tetsuro? Do You Have A Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation's coming up, Kuroo and Kenma together with their closest friends Bokuto and Akaashi celebrates, And with all the Iwaizumi complications coming to an end, Kuroo was finally relieved. But little did Kuroo know, a brand new, and bigger storm's about to hit them.

It has been two days since the whole Iwaizumi complications ended, Kuroo and Bokuto are in an arcade celebrating the cat's glorious win. They've been playing for more than two hours, now they're playing Tekken 7, Bokuto clearly getting dominated by the sneaky Kuroo. Akaashi and Kenma meanwhile was sitting in one of the booths near the snacks bar. "This double date thing is more of a Bokuto and Kuroo fun day, all day kind of thing." Akaashi said as he munches his french fries, opposite to him was Kenma who's playing on his PSP, humming in agreement with Akaashi. "Kuroo and Bokuto are graduating in less than a week. Any plans?" Akaashi asked. He was right, both Kuroo and Bokuto are third years, he totally forgot everything else after everything that has happened. "I don't know, we haven't really talked about it yet." Kenma answered. "Hmmm, so Kuroo stil haven't decided what college he'd apply to then?" Akaashi continued as he asked the waiter for another rounds of french fries, the waiter asked Kenma if he would love one as well, only for Kenma to shake his head. "No, he and Bokuto were once scouted by a college coach, they were both invited for a try out and actually impressed the whole coaching staff." Kenma said after the waiter left. "Oh right, that coach, i'm sorry, Bokuto's been scouted by many college coaches, I remember that one, they offered a scholarship and free housing for their players, right?" Akaashi said. "Yeah, I think since they both did well and invited into the team, I think they'll both accept the offer and stay there." Kenma concluded. Akaashi quietly nodded sipping his drink. "It's a little too far away from here tho. Like four, five hours away, even with the trains." Akaashi continued, Kenma noticed an unusual face Akaashi was making, it look liked it was a mix of worry and sadness. "Yeah, it kind off sucks, but they'll play great volleyball in there, and you know those two, they live, breathe and eat volleyball." Kenma reasoned to his friend. "How's Hinata and Kageyama doing anyways? Heard from them yet?" Akaashi said clearly changing the topic. "Yeah, at first it was weird for them again, but like before the longer they spend time together and the more they annoy each other, it got better, last time I heard Hinata has hit Kageyama with his serve again. So i think it's back to normal." Kenma said as the two captain waltz their way back into the booth, with Kuroo holding a big blue eyed black cat stiff toy that made Kenma almost jumped out of his seat. While on the other hand, Bokuto handed a little key-chain with a photo of somewhat owl resembling Bokuto, he was shy handing it to Akaashi considering the grandness of Kuroo's gift compared to him, but Akaashi looked joyous, Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma was stunned to see such rare emotion on Akaashi's face. Akaashi then gave Bokuto a kiss on the cheeks as a reward, which made Kuroo jealous and asked Kenma a kiss as well.

\----------

His phone was ringing, that's why it woke him up, he was in a middle of such a good dream, Kenma cooking breakfast with their three kids singing the ABC's song, it was such a nice dream, so for it to be cut short by this phone really pissed him off. "Yeah? What is it?" Kuroo said in a pissed tone only to be taken aback by the caller. "Mom? What the hell? What do you mean you're at the airport? Aren't you supposed to be still at Germany right now?" Kuroo's voice was loud it almost woke Kenma up, so he moved to the living room to take the call. His parents are ex-professional volleyball players who had played all around the world, now they are serving as coaches and trainers that's been rounding up the world to discover new talents and ways to improves a player's skills. So hearing them to be back in Japan was surprising. "Okay, wait up, let me go get change." Kuroo said, but before he can end the call his mom said something that surprised him even more.

Kuroo woke Kenma up from his slumber, the smaller guy rubbed his eyes as Kuroo kissed him in the cheeks and told him he was gonna fetch his mother at the airport, and that he should clean himself and the room up and that he'll be back in thirty minutes. Kenma was confused, why would he ask him to clean myself and the room? and then it hit him, he actually stayed the night with Kuroo, this was his room, his house and not his! In a fit of panic Kenma's usual not-giving-a-crap attitude flew out the window, he didn't know what to do first, to clean himself up from getting roughed up by Kuroo last night or to clean the room, which was a mess from last night. He finally decided into showering first before cleaning the room, it'll be harder to explain why was he showering in Kuroo's place than explaining why he was cleaning Kuroo's room, he thought and agreed to himself. He vaguely remembered Kuroo's parents, the only thing he remembered about them was that they used to be pro players turned trainer and coach tandem, and that Kuroo's mom was a scary woman. He lightly shuddered at the thought of her after all these years coming back and meeting him, plus, he can't ran away anymore, he can't just walk out of the house and not meet her, he knows Kuroo will get mad at him, he just sighed and focused on showering and cleaning the room the best he could before they come back.

\---------

Kuroo arrived at the airport about 10 minutes after getting the call, he contracted a taxi so he'll be faster, he knows his mom hates waiting and she'll be the one paying the taxi anyways, he saw his dad first, he got his height, his eyes and athleticism from him, it's hard not to think they are father and son. "Dad! I've missed you!" Kuroo said hugging his dad. While his mom, well his mom's a lot to handle than his dad, his dad was the sweetheart of the couple, his mom was more of the predatory cat, he got his smarts and latent talent for volleyball from her, during her peak, she was considered as in of the top three in Japan. "Mom." Kuroo simply said as her mom hugged him as well. "I'm so happy to see you gain little weight, you're not a walking stick anymore, like back when you're on middle school." She said pinching the sides of his abdomen. And behind his two tell parents another figure was hiding. "Oh, I told you earlier right? Akiyo's with us! And she had grown into a such beautiful girl too!" hi mom said revealing a slender and very beautiful girl sitting on the metal chair of the airport. "Tetsuro? Wow, you've grown so much since the last time, how have you been?" Akiyo said giving Kuroo a sweet smile.

\---------

He heard the taxi pulled up at front, so he steadies himself and prepare for Kuroo and his parents, he was ready to bow and make small talks the way he practiced it on his mind, Kenma was ready. And as soon as Kuroo opened the door he bowed and greeted. He was surprised to see another person walked by the door, a tall slender an beautiful girl, who he quickly remembered, Akiyo. It brought memories from so long ago that Kenma thought he already forgotten back to him.

Kuroo and Kenma met when they we're 4th graders, they weren't really close to begin with but Kuroo warmed up to him soon, they we're really close and all they even started playing volleyball together that put hem into a much closer bubble together. 6th grade became a little different, that's when Akiyo came into their lives, although Akiyo transferred halfway through that school year, Kuroo told Kenma he fell in love at first sight with her, she was so beautiful with that long black and elegant hair, Kenma thinks Kuroo's attraction to girls with long hair really originated from Akiyo. After meeting her, Kuroo's time suddenly revolved around her, and spent less and less time with Kenma, up until they've stopped talking and instead gave his full attention to Akiyo. When Junior High started the two of them announced their relationship to the whole class, some guys found it to be cocky as hell, some girls found it sweet and romantic, Kenma never really cared, by that point it has been roughly a year since the two of them talked, and he gave up on volleyball altogether. Kuroo was madly in love to Akiyo to the point that he introduced her to his parents by their second year of Junior High. But thing went sour when Akiyo chose to transfer to a foreign school at the middle of the school year, leaving Kuroo heart broken, Akiyo discarded him away as easy as that and left Japan. Kuroo was in a rut after that and started to develop his devious and scheming personality as a defense mechanism, other kids started avoiding him, well everyone, except for him, after a while they patched things up together, played volleyball again, and as they say, the rest is history. But right now, the same girl that broke them apart before is here again, even more beautiful and enticing as before! Kenma felt the pit in his stomach twist and turn.

"Who're you again? I remember you.. ah! right, you are Kozume-kun, right?" Kuroo's dad said. "I remember you from one of the middle school matches you and Tetsuro had! You were that genius setter from before! Wow! Look at you!" He said, his goofiness clearly at par with his son. "Oh yeah, I remember, how are you doing? I'm surprised with how smart you are, all the lacking of athleticism was made up by your extremely amazing abilities of observation and smarts." Kuroo's mom praised him, leaving a patch of warmness in him. "Oh and I suppose you remember her, she's Akiyo, Kuroo's first girlfriend." She continued. Kenma only nodded. "Well, do you remember her Akiyo?" she persisted. "No, not really, my eyes were only on Kuroo that time." Akiyo with a backhanded compliment. Kuroo only looked at her and then looked at Kenma with a pleading look. "You should stay for dinner, Kozume, and tell us all about your games while we we're gone!" Kuroo's mom said, her tone sounded like she wouldn't take no for an answer.

\---------

As everyone was busy preparing for dinner, Kuroo dragged Kenma into his room, apologizing he kissed Kenma in the lips, Kenma on the other hand accepting the apology but was still cautious around Akiyo. Kuroo knows why, but asked Kenma not to dwell into it that much as they both know how it all ended, and that Kuroo has promised him that he loves him and nothing would change that. Kenma nodded, and they both make their way back to the kitchen before anyone suspects a thing.

At the dinner table the couple told their stories about how the game of volleyball is changing, and how they can all soak it up and help the brand of Japanese volleyball improve along with it, then they shared the story at how Akiyo, now a college student after being accelerated in school is focusing on sports medicines and to be a sports physician and that she is already writing her thesis works for her graduation. Kuroo's mom seemed to glow as Akiyo tells them various stories about her travels and their fortunate meeting at Germany. "What a smart, beautiful woman have you become Akiyo." Kuroo's mom sighed. "The guy you'll marry would be a hell of a lucky one!" She continued as she looked at Kuroo, as if expecting him to say something. "How about you Tetsuro? Do you have a girlfriend?" His dad asked him, on his mind he wanted to tell his parents that he and Kenma's been playing husband and wife this whole time, accompanied by a lot of husband and wife kind of quarreling, but he knows it's not the right time yet so he just made up a lie about not really dating and focusing on his volleyball and studies, especially he's about to attend college. "Right, speaking of college, i am happy you got accepted into the one you like. That's why we're here as well to see you graduate, Tetsuro, we are really proud of you!" His mom said raising a glass for him.

As they finish dinner Kenma went outside to grab some fresh air, hearing Akiyo's story almost choked him to death, there was something about her that's just off. Just like the way she acted from back then, she knows her as the vile, spoiled rich girl who get what she wants after accidentally seeing how she treats her personal driver and maid when they pick her up after school and not the mask she wears when people are looking at her, that is the sweetest girl anyone can meet. Kenma was standing by the lamp post when Akiyo greeted him, Kenma visibly shocked that Akiyo followed her tried to keep his cool. "Hey! Didn't expect you to still be hanging out with Tetsuro." She said, her mask slowly melting away revealing the vile girl that she really is. "Well, yeah, I mean, after you dumped him like a trash, he had no friends, and it's because of you. So I was there for him, up until now." Kenma said, even he was shocked at how razor his word came out. Akiyo let a little giggle escape her mouth, clearly restraining herself from lashing out to Kenma. "You have the nerves little buddy. How dare you?" She started "I bet you're still in love with Tetsuro, huh? Don't get me wrong you are cute for a guy, So maybe look for someone else that will like you because Tetsuro will never fall for someone like you!" Akiyo said her tone rising by the minute. "Your tone seems to be pointed right now." Kenma played it cool. "You bitch!" Akiyo slapped Kenma in the face, she was arguably larger than Kenma, her force made Kenma to stumble down to the ground. Kenma was about to react when Kuroo who had follow both of them saw watched and saw what happened. "Akiyo! I knew you we're still that cold hearted bitch I knew back then! Stay away from him!" Kuroo said kneeling besides Kenma helping him to stand up, checking his red cheeks wiping his tears. "Agh! Come on Tetsuro, don't tell me you care for that little shit?!" Akiyo said clearly she was pissed at what was happening. "We had a history Tetsuro! We can start another leave that loser alone!" Akiyo continued. "That was before, and frankly? Kenm and I shares a lot more history now, much more important and actually good history, so shut you cake hole bitch and get lost to wherever country you want to be, go grab a foreigner I don't give a fuck!" Kuroo said his voice is wrapped by intense anger. "Ha! You sound like a couple!" Akiyo said as she follows Kenma and Kuroo walking back to the house. "Yes! We are a fucking couple! Can you just shut. the. fuck. up?!" Kuro replied not even glancing back to him, Kenma's eyes widened, Kuroo may not have realized what he just did out of anger. 

"Wha-what? You guy? The both of you? couple?" Akiyo said in bewilderment, eventually stopped walking. "Yeah, couples, we kiss, we sleep on the same bed and we fuck before doing so. Happy? Now get in, pretend everything is fine, shut the fuck up, go home and disappear in my life!" Kuroo said opening the door for her. "Get the fuck in bitch." He said in frustration. Kenma knew this cruel side of Kuroo, but he hasn't seen it for a very long time, the last time he saw this Kuroo was back when a guy attempted to make a move on him and Kuroo smashed him down. Akiyo makes her way through the door but stopped in front of Kenma and Kuroo, she composed herself and placed the mask of the sweet and innocent girl back on. "You'll appreciate a girl like me one day Kuroo, and trust me when I tell you this, you'll be spinning and dancing in my fingers one day." Akiyo said as she makes her way inside.

"You were too cruel on her, idiot. I was scared." Kenma said kissing Kuroo in the lips to calm him down. "She deserved it after hurting you, that bitch. I can't believe I was ever in love and hung up on her. Thank God, she left, imagine if she never left and stayed. Oh god just imagining it makes me sick." Kuroo said hugging Kenma. "I love you Kenma." Kuroo continued, kissing Kenma on the lips and on his hurting cheeks "I'm sorry that bitch hurt you, I promise no one would ever land a hand on you again." Kuroo promised his lover kissing his hands. "I love you more." Kenma said reassuringly cheeks red and burning. "Let's head inside before Akiyo blow up your house." Kenma continued as they both chuckled at the thought.

[Chapter 8 |END]


	9. Present For The Growing Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's parents are flying out of the country once again, but before they do, they wanted to talk to their son about something. Meanwhile, Kenma and Akaashi accompanied their boyfriends to check out the place they'll be staying at, once they start attending college.

It's Graduation Day at Nekoma High, Kuroo looks handsome on his fitted black and gray suit, his parents are also present to witness their son's graduation, surprisingly enough Akiyo was there too, putting a fake smile as if the vents last never happened. Kuroo still gives her the stink eye every time their paths meet, Kuroo went his rounds thanking his now, past teachers and classmates, there were tears shed at the goodbyes, although Kuroo wasn't one of them, his tears came while he, together with the other third years of the volleyball team, Yaku and Kai bid their farewell, Taketora's tears are flowing like a river as he hugged Yaku and Kai who are clearly having their own moment, they had a great run, the once ran down Nekoma High is now back to it's old glory, and it could go only up from there. Kuroo pulled Kenma close to him, kissing him in the cheeks from time to time, Lev, meanwhile promised the third years, Nekoma's in good hands with him, which made everyone laugh, Yaku then punched Lev telling him his receiving and digging abilities are still low for Nekoma's standards and practically begged to practice more. They gathered around for the last time and recited their chant: _"We are the body's blood–flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally."_

"This is it, the last day as Nekoma's Captain." Kuroo announced as he and Kenma look at the gym one last time. "I'm proud of you." Kenma shortly said, holding Kuroo's hands. Kuroo blushed as his lover praised all his hard work the past three years. "I'm gonna continue making you proud." Kuroo said gripping tighter. "Say, how did Fukurodani's Graduation went? haven't had my phone all day." Kuroo continued. "Akaashi said it went well, and Bokuto cried bidding his farewell to the team too, he even had to drag Bokuto out of the gym because he wont leave." Kuroo said flashing some photos Akaashi took earlier, making Kuroo giggle. "Say, Bokuto and I would check our places at the collegiate players dormitory tomorrow, wanna come?" Kuroo asked, Kenma quickly answered with a nod.

Kuroo was packing his stuff when his parents knocked on the door, "Tetsuro, can we talk?" His mom said as they sat next to him, "Yes of course mom. What's up?" Kuroo said. "We just wanna say we are extremely proud at everything you've accomplished, and we know we may not be here every time, but we are happy our son grew up to be such an amazing person." His dad said, tearing up a little. His mom took his hands, "I'm grateful for you, me and your dad are grateful to have you, Tetsuro, so follow your heart's desires and we'll be behind you." His mom continued handing him a small box. "Our present for the growing boy." His dad said. Kuroo opened a box, there, inside was a key. "A key? A house?" Kuroo said in shock. "Your new car. flashy red, the way you like it." His dad said as Kuroo stood up and hugged him. "Thank you so much! Can I use it tomorrow? Bokuto and I, we're planning to visit our place and the university!"Kuroo said still marveling to the key of his first car. "Already gonna use it?!" His mom said, but his dad touched her arms and rubbed it gently. "Yes you can, but remember to drive carefully and slowly for now. Alright?" Kuroo nodded as he hug his parents. "Oh, and one more thing. I wanna tell you something." Kuroo announced pulling back from the tight hug of his parents. "I want you guys to know something very important." Kuroo continued. "Anything son." His dad said, encouraging him. "Well, it's about me and Kenma.. Kozume, I mean." Kuroo started but cut off quickly by his mom. "That you guys are lovers. Not the long. Right?" Kuroo's jaw dropped to the floor. _Akiyo!_ "Akiyo told you? Didn't she? that bitch!" Kuroo said furiously. "Last night, when she came back after taking walk, she told us what happened." His mom started. "Mom, look I love Kenma, and he loves me too, and if you even think of trying too ke-" Kuroo started to panic and words flooded his mouth when her mom smacked her gently in the cheek. "Silly Tetsuro, who told you we're against you and Kozume?" She said. Kuroo breathed for the first time after a while. "I mean, yes, we were shocked to hear that but, judging by how you look at him, serve him and touch him last night, even we could tell there is something going on between you too." She continued, Kuroo sighed in relief, he thought his mom would object him and Kenma being together. "That look you are giving Kenma, kinda reminds me of how your mom looks at me before when we we're dating." His dad added wrapping his arms around his wife. "And how your dad looks at you after we had you." His mom said planting a kiss on his cheeks. "What about Akiyo?" Kuroo asked. "Don't worry about her dear, we already told her we don't want a fanatic to be associated to our family. Now complete packing your stuff, you'll drive us to the airport early tomorrow, before you and you friends visit your dormitory. And don't forget to bring your lover along, he is more than welcome to send us off" His mom said kissing his forehead before walking out of his room. Kuroo made a big sigh of relief, he did it, he told his parents about him and Kenma, they're finally legal on his side, no need for him to worry or to hide anymore. He was happy.

\----------

Kenma can't stop himself to fret at the back of the car, Kuroo was driving his parents to the airport today, and according to Kuroo's long, clearly exaggerated and exhausting text last night, they are now "legal" to his parents, stating that, even tho, Akiyo blabbed to his parents about their relationship, they never really cared, instead they were happy to see the both of them enter a sincere and honest relationship together. Kenma knows Kuroo forgot to mention to his parents how they broke up not too long ago after he thought he's in love with Bokuto, but he'll let that one pass. Right now, a more important thing that he should be focusing right now is Kuroo's mom, who chose to seat at the back of the brand new sparkly red car with him. She's not making small talk, that's for sure, she's been asking things about his future, or the future he sees with her son. It's making Kenma dizzy, to be put on this heavy and bright spotlight, Kuroo did try to help him out, only to be shut down quickly by his mom. "Let your lover speak darling, communication in a relationship is very important, you know?" She said, his dad beside him hummed in agreement. After that he threw Kenma a kiss in the air for apology and kept his eyes on the road cringing at times where his mom asked Kenma some out-of-this-freaking-world questions.

The boarding call has echoed in the airport, it is now time for Kuroo's parents to fly and continue their work. Although this time around they feel much better leaving, knowing that Kuroo's not alone anymore, that he has someone to take care of him, and someone he can build a future with, Kuroo's mother thought to herself as she pay attention to the young couple, she can't help but smile and feel very happy for them. "Remember when I told you they'd be pretty together?" She told her husband as they make their way to the plane. "Yeah, you still thought Kozume was a girl that time." He replied. "Yeah, but i was right, admit that, they look adorable together. Like a perfect fit with each other, no matter how polar opposite they may seem." She continued. "Like us when we we're their age, right?" Kuroo's dad said hugging his wife, making her giggle.

"Grand kids? Really? we just told them we're dating and that's already running through you mom's mind." Kenma started as he fidgets on his seat. They are now going to pick up Bokuto and Akaashi before checking out the college they'll be attending, and to also check they place they'll be staying. "Ha! Typical parents" Kuroo replied. "Well. not all parents are like yours, forgiving, understanding." Kenma said as he lowered his head into his PSP. Kuroo knew he unknowingly touched a sensitive subject, Kenma's family. "I'm sorry kitten, let's change the topic alright?" Kuroo said touching Kenma's cheeks with his free hands, wandering down to his lips which Kenma bit gently in retaliation. "Ahh! stop that geez, anyways, are you sure you'll be fine without me that often now? I mean I'm gonna go home weekends, but, how about the remaining days?" Kuroo asked. "It's fine, Akaashi's gonna be in the same position as me, so we'll probably spend more time together, Shoyou and Iwaizumi has been texting me frequently so that'll take my mid off of you." Kenma replied sighing as he got game over quickly at his game. "Hey, hey, hey! Iwa's still an enemy, alright? I don't want you texting, calling him and stuff." Kuroo said, he is still against the idea of Kenma and Iwa still communicating, he still gets jealous of the spiky haired boy. "I promise, not too much." Kenma said to please his lover. 

"Whooooooooooa! What a nice ride you got here Ku-bro! Damnnnnnn!" Bokuto shouted at Kuroo's dazzling new ride. "Dammit now I want one!" He continued. "Hoy! Don't scratch it you owl!" Kuroo said smacking the owl's hands. The foursome then started their long drive to Kuroo's and Bokuto's university, Kenma decided to eat at the back with Akaashi for peace and comfort, and let Bokuto ride shotgun, annoying Kuroo. "Stop putting your head outside the window Bokuto-san, you're not a dog." Akaashi said, this triggers Kuroo's loud laughs to fill the car. "I'm just admiring the scener- ack!" Bokuto said as a he accidentally swallows a bug, making Kuroo and Akaashi laugh harder, and shutting Bokuto up the whole trip. Once they arrive at the massive gate of the University, all they had to was to flash they're pre-registered identification cards and they were let in. The university was bigger than they expected, bigger than it seemed in the pamphlets, they we're almost a thousand students walking and talking, smiling and laughing everywhere. Bokuto can't help but to smile. "I can't wait to play volleyball in this big campus and be the ace! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto said in excitement. Kuroo did wonder how different it's gonna be and it excites him as well, he can't help but to grip the steering wheel harder.

A little while longer after going on foot in exploring the uni, they finally decided to check out where the two college students gonna nest, It was a big cream colored building, about six stories, it looked so fancy not only from the outside but at the inside as well. "Honestly, this looks and feels like a five star hotel than a student dormitory!" Bokuto got really excited. "Oi, idiot, you're room 6, i'm room 5, same number as our anniversary date. he he!" Kuroo sheepishly said, planting a kiss on Kenma's cheeks. "Ha! Lucky! Akaashi, what's ours again?!" Bokuto innocently asked his lover. "It's 10 Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, rubbing his forehead as if he can't believe he's actually involved and deeply in love with the air head. "Ahhhhhh! So close!" Bokuto said. "Anyways, that doesn't matter now! What matters now is we're gonna play collegiate volley! Yeeeeeey!" Bokuto obnoxiously shouted loud enough to make other students check them out, the noise bringers of the floor. Kenma and Akaashi quickly apologized as Kuroo dragged Bokuto out of their sight and into the student's lounge.

After calming Bokuto down, and carrying the boxes of stuff they took, they started to settle down inside their respective rooms, Kuroo, displayed his and /kenma's jersey of Nekoma proudly on his walls, his desk is filled with pictures of him and Kenma together. "You could be such a drama queen sometimes you know." Kenma said although he cant hide the blush forming on his cheeks. "Of course! that's because I love you so much!" Kuroo said nuzzling his nose into Kenma's. "It's just a year Kenma, and fater that you can come here, then we'll be together." Kuroo continued, now carrying Kenma into his bed. "I know that, so don't worry about me and our team, I'm sure Taketora's gonna be a fine Captain." Kenma started as he adjusts himself on Kuroo's new bed. "And you as vice captain! I know it'll be great." Kuroo continued, taking his shirt off. "Kuroo we can't! we have to go back." Kenma reasoned. "What? There's no need to rush, Bokuto and Akaashi's pretty darned quiet over there. I'm sure Bokuto's all up on him. Let me be all up on you!" Kuroo said as he teased Kenma, kissing his neck down to his chest. "Alright, you win, but don't make too much mess okay? Kenma sighed. "Kuroo's ears perked up. "You're honestly the best kitten, I love you so much." Kuroo said.


	10. I Love You So Much I Can Marry You Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo decided to start a new chapter of his life with Kenma, everything seems to be going into plan, that is, until one person shows up and instantly threatens to ruin it all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to reach the end of Part 2 of the series; Who'd End Up With Who.  
> Part 3 would be posted soon!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments you've given!
> 
> The next part of the series would feature new characters, new developments and struggles to the relationship of the characters, so stay tuned!

It's been a week into the break and Kuroo's been spending his time with Kenma before he starts attending college, they've went on firework festivals, carnivals, amusements parks, technically wherever Kuroo wanted to go, at first Kenma was uncomfortable with how Kuroo can be affectionate with him in public, but as the inevitable day where he and Kuroo would only see each other twice a week grew closer, he found himself appreciating his boyfriend's efforts and did his best to satisfy him and make the most of their remaining days together. Akaashi and Bokuto we're doing the same, so every now and then, the foursome would go on double dates, either out seeing movies, dinners or even a simple game night with other couples at Kenma's place, they we're having fun, not caring about the changes that would soon happen in their lives.

\----------

Kuroo woke up one morning after hearing his phone beeped, he was tired from staying up almost all night making love to Kenma, he didn't pass on the opportunity when Kenma seemed to be in the mood last night, so he pounced on it. He received an e-mail from his mom, they were on Paris, she sent multiple photos of their adventures and work in the city, one particular photo was set at the Love Lock Bridge, she even sent a photo of two locks, his parents's name are in one, and in the other are his and Kenma's. He blushed at the cheesy photo, his parents can be so cheesy sometimes, he thought to himself. Yet he gave up and ended up saving it on his phone anyway.

Kuroo didn't noticed he fell asleep again after readin his mom's e-mail, and when he woke up again, he found his phone on his chest and that he's already alone in bed. "Kitten? Where you at?" Kuroo called but there was no answer. "So he got up in bed, not really caring if he's half naked and headed to the living room, he suspected Kenma's already up and playing with his Xbox. "Kitten?" He called once more, yet nothing. He was about to pass the living room to check outside when he heard a soft giggle, a very familiar one. "Bokuto? You crazy owl! What the he-" He said as he entered the living, only to be jumped by several friends of his, players from Karasuno, Fukurodani and other schools, their plan was to surprise the outgoing captain but in return they we're the once surprised by a half naked Kuroo, all the managers of the volleyball team covered their eyes shrieking, while guys like, Ryuu, Nishinoya and Taketora side by side growled at him, at the thought that their precious Shimizu senpai seeing his body. Akaashi quickly got a hold of a pillow, passed it to Bokuto which in turn passed to Kenma before the latter handing it to Kuroo who's as aed as an apple at that point. "You guys are crazy!" Kuroo said he can feel himself shrink. Everyone then laughed at the sight, the normal calm and scheming captain now flustered and fretting by the living room door frame.

"I heard you and Bokuto are now part of the Red Panthers, that's amazing! that team's considered to be one of the country's best." Daichi said as he sat down beside Kuroo who is now dressed better. "Yeah, we've been scouted before in one of our games, we we're then invited to a try outs, and I guess they we're impressed." Kuroo started. "Heard you and your setter are playing for Keen Ravens? We probably would see and play each other soon as they usually join commercial leagues as well." KUroo continued. "Yeah, Actually Asahi too, all the Karasuno third years went to Keen Ravens, the current head coach is a former Karasuno starter trained by the older Coach Ukai." Daichi explained. "That's great! I guess we can still continue the _Battle at the Garbage Dump!_ legacy huh? this is making more and more excited! Actually way more excited than your wedding!" Kuroo said. Daichi just rubbed the back of his head the moment Kuroo once again mentioned him and Koushi getting married.

"Whoa! So you're a vice-captain now! That's amazing!" Hinata said his eyes sparkled knowing his friend Kenma is now the vice-captain of Nekoma. "Eh? It's such a heavy task, especially with Lev and the other first years. How about Karasuno? Who's the new Captain now?" Kenma asked. "Ennoshita's the captain now, he's as scary as Daichi when mad so, it works out just fine." Hinata answered. "That's why I told you not to slack off on you studies." Kenma scolded the crow which made him gasp. "I'm not slacking off! And hey! How about you and your worst subject, chemistry? huh?" Hinata said to fight back, Kenma just ignored the crow and continued sipping on his drink. 

The party went all day, and after the sun set the party continued, all night, until everyone was passed out on the living room. Kuroo took note no alcoholic drinks were involved yet and they partied like the world was going to end in the next 5 minutes, he wondered how they did it and kept the enthusiasm going, but at the same time he felt contented, his last party as a high schooler, tomorrow he steps into a brand new horizon, growing into an adult, and he's excited. He's looking at his friends faces one by one remembering the times they spent together until he reached the final face, the face of the love of his life, Kenma, he remembered the first time they met, the days and things they spent together, the troubles they encountered together and how they solved every bit of it, all the tears, heartbreak they've experienced together and of course all the overflowing love they feel for each other, he was ready. He's ready to commit his life to Kenma, no matter how rough it would be for two boys, falling in love and comitting to each other, he simply don't care anymore, he wants Kenma, every fiber of his aching body wants to be with him, and he's ready to create a future with him, together. He brushed Kenma hair and tucked some wild hair into the back of his ears, slowly leaning into his face he kissed him on the lips softly, Kenma opening his eyes, seeing and feeling Kuroo in him, Kenma smiled. "Hey." Kenma said as he smiled to his lover. "Hey." Kuroo replied planting another kiss on his lips, with more passion the second time around. "I love you Kenma. I love you so much I can marry you right now." Kuroo continued still looking deeply into Kenma's golden eyes. "Then marry me already." Kenma suggested sitting besides Kuroo hugging him. "Did we just got engaged?" Kuroo asked wrapping his arms around Kenma, carrying him and placing him on his lap, kissing him a third time, not caring if any of the scattered bodies on the floor would see them making out.

\----------

It's Kuroo and Bokuto's first day back to school, they chose to match their scheduling this semester, and their first class is Intro into Sports Psychology 1. "I wonder how many this Sports Psych would go, I hope it stops at two." Bokuto said as both of the chose to seat at the farthest back of the lecturing room. "I heard it goes up to four. SO, goodluck with that." Kuroo said enthusiastically, it's been only a day since he and Kenma spent a day together and he already misses him, he can't believed how much clingy he is, and dependable to Kenma's company. Thank goodness Bokuto's here to ease him up. Another figure entered the lecturing room, Kuroo heard Bokuto gasped in shock as he saw who it was. "U-ushijima?" Bokuto said. "Oya, oya, oya. Looks like things took a dramatic turn around here." Kuroo said sly smile forming in the base of his mouth. "Hello. Bokuto. and to you too." Ushijima said as he take a seat besides Bokuto. "D-Don't tell me?" Bokuto trailed off as if he lost all his speaking abilities. Kuroo was shock to see Bokuto speechless. "So, you're gonna play here? How come? There is honestly at least two more Universities that are currently stronger and better." Kuroo prodded. "Well, It's farther from home and I hear Bokuto was coming here, so I decided to come here and play. Plus, I heard you and Hinata Shoyou know each other, I guess that's enough reason for me." Ushijima explained while opening his notebook to prepare for the class. "Oh Crap. I'm not going to lose to you again Ushijima! I'm gonna be the ace of the Panthers!" Bokuto said, as if challenging Ushijima. Ushijima's eyes grew bigger Kuroo swears he saw fire dancing around inside it. "I'm gonna look froward for that battle" He simply said.

Everyone went silent as the professor of the subject walked in, "Good morning everyone, I am Akiyo Sakayami, your Sports Psychology 1 Instructor." She said eyes locking into Kuroo's. "Oh no, Holy shit." Kuro cursed under his breath, not believing what was happening in front of him. Bokuto lloked at his pal, "What's wrong?" he asked. "That's Akiyo!" Kuroo said in panic. "What?! You mean Akiyo your first girlfriend, Akiyo the bitch who slapped Kenma? Holy shit she's hot." Boktuo innocently said. "You idiot!" Kuroo smacked Bokuto's sides making him wince. Akiyo kept her eyes on Kuroo, and after Kuroo's eyes wonders back to her, she smirked. "This would be a fun semester not only for you, but especially for me, so let's work harmoniously together, alright?" Akiyo said flashing her sweet sweet smile, her eyes never left Kuroo.

[Chapter 10|END]  
[So, Who Is It Gonna Be? |END]  
[Part 2 of the Series; Who'd End Up with Who? |END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Introductions for the next part of the series!  
> Ushijima! And few familiar characters!
> 
> Other Info:  
> Marvelous Red Panthers- Kuroo and Bokuto's new volleyball team! Together with Kamasaki from Dateko and Shiratorizawa's Ushijima!
> 
> Keen Ravens- A collegiate Volleyball team coached by one former player of Coach Ukai who was inspired by him to coach as well. This is where the Karasuno boys went after graduating.
> 
> And yes, Kuroo owns two Xbox, one's at Kenma's place and the other at his. Teenagers with rich parents are everythinnnng.


End file.
